Utau Hoshina
Utau is one of the official characters of Shugo Chara!. Her alter egos are and . Personality Utau Hoshina is actually only her stage name, since her actual name is , and is Ikuto's younger sister. She is in love with Ikuto and is constantly trying to win his affection, and thus becomes extremely agitated when she notices that Ikuto is interested in Amu Hinamori instead of her. However, she eventually becomes friends with Amu. Utau was an independent artist (with her hit song, Meikyuu Butterfly) and the vocalist of the indie band "Black Diamond," produced by her manager, Sanjo Yukari, as a method of using the CDs of their music to draw the eggs out of children and make them into X-Eggs. When the plan fell apart, Utau quit Easter Company with her manager and became a singer on her own, without Easter contracting her. In the end, she fell in love with Kukai. Appearance Utau has very long blonde hair usually kept in two ponytails that reaches her mid-thigh and purple eyes. Utau is a little taller than Amu and the other female guardians. She is also seen wearing a silver cross around her neck, but she wears it as more of a fashion symbol than a religious one. She is often seen in different and fashionable clothes. Her main and original attire is a black dress with gray detailing and a corset. She wears black stockings and black shoes. Il Il is Utau's first Guardian Character who is seen is the conflict-loving, devilish girl. She dislikes peace and becomes very bored if the current situation is peaceful. She tells El at one point that a Guardian Character that doesn't even Character Transforms is not needed. Soon after, El left Utau, and Il actually became so bored that she wanted Eru to return so she can tease her. She also tends to be very rude to others, in particular to Yukari Sanjo. This was shown when she called her a old woman when she's actually in her 20s. Character Change During Character Change with Iru, a pair of bat wings sprout from Utau's back, making the melody that she sings pull out X Eggs. However, the amount of X-Eggs she can pull out is not large and the owners of these eggs have to hear her sing live. She can also use this Character Change to fly and send out a powerful wave of butterflies to attack. El Utau's second guardian character is the angel-like El. Although El is pure hearted, she can be very hyper and sometimes acts over the top, or becomes really annoying, declaring herself as the "angel of love." She hates it when others (especially the Guardians) talk about love when she's not there. She also has a habit of singing. It is shown that El might have a crush on Rhythm when he hugged her. She left Utau because of the continuous teasing of Il and also Utau was ignoring her. Then she decided to stay with Amu. Ran was taking care of her when Amu is not home. El is shown to miss Utau soon though, and she eventually returns to Utau after the 'X' on Dia was lifted. However, El may be the only Guardian Character who does not Character Change with Utau. Lunatic Charm When Utau transforms with Il, she becomes the devil character . This represents the rougher, more cunning aspect of her. Seraphic Charm Fanon Descriptions Hoshina Utau:Caramelangel714|Caramelangel714 Category:Characters Category:Used Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Females